


So I married a disco queen

by missema



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cohabitation, Crack, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mini, Romance, Singing, bad dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke loves to sing, much to annoyance of Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I married a disco queen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is a short, short fill from the kmeme. Prompt was for MHawke singing "It's Raining Men" in any way, shape or form.
> 
> Bioware owns the characters of Dragon Age and the lyrics of It's Raining Men performed by the Weather Girls remain the property of their owners.
> 
> * * *

Garrett was walking around his house, humming happily to himself as he did.

_Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low_

His deep voice intoned as he swept through the library.

_According to all sources, the street's the place to go, cause tonight for the first time_

Sandal looked at him curiously, wondering what had Garrett so happy. Bodahn sighed as he looked over at Hawke, shirtless again and strutting through the house. The young man had no shame about being mostly naked all the time now that his mother was gone.

Garrett made his way up the stairs, shaking his hips the whole way as he sang to himself.

_Just about half-past ten, for the first time in history_

He drew out the word as he sang, his voice growing louder on _hhiiiiistoooooorryyyyy_.

He turned and faced the railing on the top floor, spinning around and singing out to the entryway with a flourish.

_It's gonna start raining men._

Garrett's hands flew up to his face, and he waved them around dramatically before he got to the good part.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get_

At top volume he belted out the words, accenting them with a hip shimmy worthy of the belly-dancing goddess from the Blooming Rose.

_ABSOLUTELY SOAKING WET!_

"Can you please keep it down out there Garrett?" Anders exasperated voice came out muffled through the door. He sang that damn song every other night. Either that or "I Will Survive". He loved Garrett, but had he known he was a disco queen before they'd started dating, he might have thought twice about it.

"Sorry Anders." Garrett grinned sheepishly at Bodahn who just smiled back at him placidly, knowing all too well they'd replay this scene again in a few days.

Garrett entered his bedroom, where Anders was buried under the crimson sheets. He was still humming to himself quietly as he got in the bed with him, putting his ice cold feet against Anders warm body.

_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too. She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do._

Garrett sang happily under his breath, wrapping his large arms around Anders. Despite his annoyance, Anders burrowed against his chest, curling into Garrett. He loved that man, terrible taste in music and all.


End file.
